


Hildacoln - Raising a Family

by Rayfox



Category: Gravity Falls, Hilda (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fan Characters, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox
Summary: The Loud House © Chris Savino For NickHilda © Luke Pearson and NetflixGravity Falls © Disney and Alex HischSynopsis: Hildacoln - Raising a Family picks up where Aol Nisshoku, Shiroi Kumo (Blue Eclipse, White Clouds) left off, now Husband and Wife Lincoln and Hilda take on the duties of raising a Family and being a mother and father to their 6 kidsOpening Theme: Kazakiri by by Yanagi Nagi (From Norn9)
Relationships: Hilda (Hilda)/Lincoln Loud, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 2





	Hildacoln - Raising a Family

[Chapter 1 Part 1 - My Daughter’s Senpai]

Time has pass since Lincoln and Hilda became husband and wife, for awhile they took up residence in Lincoln Childhood room in Royal Woods. Nine months afterward Hilda gives birth to a son who she named Rory, he’s Hilda’s eyes and Lincoln’s white hair. 3 years afterward Lincoln and Hilda settled down in their new home in Neon City, CA. Addiction to their first born son Rory they now have twins, a son with Blue hair like his mother, his name is Howard Loud Lincoln named him after one of Clyde’s dads and there’s Howard’s twin sister named Helen like her brother she has White hair like her father.

The Names of their Children is the following:  
The oldest - Rory Loud(Male, White Hair) age 14  
The Twins - Howard Loud(male, Blue Hair) and Helen Loud(female, White Hair) age 12  
The Middle Child - Alexander “Alex” Loud (Blue Hair) age 10  
The Youngest - Chloe Loud (Blue Hair) Age 6

Now inside their home the alarm goes off at 5:30 am and Hilda is the first to wake up, after waking up she steps inside the Master Bathroom to shower up. After taking a shower she puts on a black colored Bra and Panties followed by a Red Sweater, Black Leggings and a long light blue skirt. As she put on her yellow scarf she steps out of the Master Bathroom she sees Lincoln already up

”Good Morning Daring.” Hilda said

”Hilda you’re up already?” Lincoln asked

Hilda respond, “This week it’s my turn to make sure you and the kids are up and ready for School and work, I’ll have breakfast ready as soon as everyone is up.”, After stepping out of the Master Bedroom Hilda see Rory stepping out of his bedroom, she then turned toward Howard and Alex’s room and knocked on the door “Boys time to get up.”

Upon Hilda began knocking Howard wakes up “Alex, Mum is up.”

Alex sat up as Howard answers the door “Morning Mom.” Alex said

”Hurry up and get yourselves ready I’ll have breakfast made when you come into the living room.” Next Hilda head toward Helen and Chloe’s room when she sees her Daughter heading toward the hallway bathroom “Helen you’re already up?”

”Chloe wouldn’t stop snoring, she did that all night.” Helen stated

”I don’t snore!” Chloe proclaimed

”Oh yeah then who was it?” Helen demand

Hilda then stomps her right foot on the floor “Enough two, Let’s not remind your father of that incident between he had with your aunt Lori and Leni.”

”Mum that was a long time ago before any of us were born.” Helen said

”No buts young lady, when you were born I told all 10 of your aunts, that Lincoln and I will not be using that sister protocol whenever you and Chloe get into an argument, now get in line to use the shower.” Hilda said

”Makes me glad we’re born as guys right bros?” Alex asked

”Alex don’t get into that.” Howard said

”That’s nothing dad told me I was born Aunt Lola assumed that I was a girl until Mum corrected her.” Rory said

-Flash back-

Inside the delivery room Hilda is going into labor as Lincoln is beside her holding her right as she began to push the baby out of her womb, after one big push the couple hear the sounds of a baby crying as the nurse held him

”Congratulation Mrs. Loud it’s a boy.” 

upon hearing the ”I’m a Mum now, can we see him?”

”Just let me wash him off a bit.” following that the nurse put some clothes on Rory and handed him over to his parents 

Hilda takes him into her arms and began to weep upon seeing hers and Lincoln’s son for the first time “He’s cute Lincoln.”

”Well he has your eyes.” Lincoln said

”And your hair.” said Hilda

Later on Lincoln’s sister enter the room to fine Lincoln sitting next to Hilda who is Breastfeeding Rory “Hi Bro.” Luna said

”Could we see our new niece?” Lola asked

”You mean Nephew, as you can see Rory is a boy.” Hilda corrected her sister in Law

”Nephew?!”

Once Hilda is done Breastfeeding Rory, Lana took a look at him “Yep he’s a boy, I called it.”

”No you didn’t!” Lola complained

”You were sure that Lincoln and Hilda’s first kid is gonna be a girl.” Lana stated

Just then the Nurse walked in “Excuse me ladies could you step aside, Hilda gonna have a roommate and she also became a mother.”

”Oh she also has her baby too?” Hilda asked

”Yes this is her 2nd and 3rd child.” Nurse rolled a 2nd bed into the room where Hilda sees a woman with yellow hair holding two twin girls

Hilda said, “Hello, I see you have twins.”

”T-Thanks I should have notices this while I was pregnant.”

Leni asked, “What you name your twins?”

”Riley and Tyara, My husband gave them their names before they were born.”

”Well to return the Favor we named our son is named Rory, my sister in laws all assumed he was gonna be a girl.” Hilda said

Just then a young man along with a 3 year old boy enter the room “Hi Hun how everything went?”

”Everything went fine for the most part.”

Lincoln then said, “You must be the twin’s father and this must be their big brother anyway the name’s Lincoln, my wife’s name is Hilda.”

”Mason.”

”Elise.”

-present day-

”Yeah dad did mention that, that was also the day Mum and Dad first met Mr and Mrs Pines when Riley and Tyara were born.” Howard

After everyone has their breakfast Lincoln kisses Hilda goodbye as he head to his job as the Comics Publication he works at and the kids went off to their respective schools. Later that day Hilda is in the kitchen to get dinner ready she starts off by sitting the oven to warm up for an hour. In the meantime she went to the living room to go on to her laptop to type down the next chapter to her novel when she heard a loud bang from the kitchen, this cause her to jump then she hears the doorbell and answers it. It was Pacifica however she changed her name to Elise to distance herself from her parents she and her husband Dipper lives next door with their 4 kids the oldest Tyrone and the twins Riley “Dipper” Pines, her twin sister Tyrara and the youngest Wendy who is named after Dipper’s old crush of the same first name she’s the same age as Chloe Loud.

”Hilda is everything alright?” Pacifica said

”I’m alright.” both ladies went the kitchen to fine the stove blown up and Hilda picks up a piece of metal with Lisa’s name on it and picked up her phone “Lisa did you left something in out stove the other day?”

(Oops I wonder when I left my Nitro beakers at.)

”Why would you have those with you, the stove look like it been torn in half?” Hilda demanded

”You should replace that and get another one.” Pacifica said

”In the meantime we’ll be ordering out.” Hilda grabs a take out menu for the local Asia restaurant downtown

Later that afternoon Hilda answers the doorbell and see a young man holding two bags “Hello miss you ordered the Family size special?”

Hilda takes out her wallet, “Yes I have, and here’s the Money I owe for the order.” after handing the Delivery boy the money he has Hilda the two bags

shorty after Rory return home to see his mother preparing everyone’s plates “Mum we’re having take out tonight?”

Hilda respond, “Yes I was planning to cook the roast, however I learn that your Aunt Lisa forgot she put one of her containers inside the stove I have to use the Microwave to warm my Tea. I’ll inform your father when he gets home.”

Rory turn toward the kitchen and see the wreckage of what remain of the stove, afterward the School Bus came around to put the kids off Howard, Helen, Alex and Chloe enter the house when Hilda Greeted them.

”Welcome home, how was School.” Hilda asked

Alex respond, “Aunt Lynn agreed to coach our team next week.”

”That’s right the dodge ball thing, just don’t hurt anyone when you throw those balls as people.” Hilda said

Howard enter the kitchen and asked, “What happened to at stove?”

Rory explained, “Aunt Lisa forgot something inside the stove and when Mum turn on the stove.”

”That’s explain why we’re having Take Out.” Alex said

”Alright all of you to your seats your father be home soon.” said Hilda

later on Vanzilla enter the drive way and Lincoln steps out and is greeted by Hilda’s Dearfox Twig and his Dusk Lycanroc Dwayne when Hilda steps outside “Welcome home Daring how did it go today?”

”The Publisher like my idea for next month’s issue.” Lincoln said

That’s good by the way earlier we had a incident when Lisa left one of her Nitro canisters inside the stove.” Hilda said

”Not this again.” said Lincoln

”This happen before?” Hilda asked

”She knew not to walk around with those things outside her lab, she forgot one of them inside Lori’s kitchen stove, and when Bobby went to cook dinner the door blew off stove, it’s a good thing no one was hurt at the time.” Lincoln said

As Lincoln steps inside the house Chloe ran up to him “Daddy’s home!”

”Hey there Princess how’s School.” Lincoln asked

Chloe shows her father a drawing of Twig “My Art teacher likes my drawing I made of Twig.”

”Dad never call me Princess.” Helen said

”Stop that Chloe is youngest and Mum stated that she and dad are not gonna pic favorites.” Howard said

”Hey sis did you told mom about that guy you been looking before the bus came the pick us up?” Alex asked

”What boy?” Hilda turned around

”Alexander!”

”Who is this boy you been looking at?” Hilda asked

”He has Green hair and wear shades Whoever he is he doesn’t seem to be from around here.” Alex said

”How old this this boy?” Hilda asked

Helen respond, “One of my friends were told that he’s 19 years old.”

”19!?” Hilda shouted

”That guy is pushing 20.” Rory said

”Not helping big brother.” said Helen

Then Hilda steps in “19 or whatever he’s way pass your age range young lady.”

”But--”

”But nothing, you don’t know anything about this boy as your mother I have my doubts.” Hilda said

”Relax Hilda it could be a classic childhood crush like the one Lola had when she was at that age.” Lincoln assumed

”I don’t know about that someone at the age should be in College or finding a job to support his family or something.” Hilda said

”In other words sis you’re what they call Jailbait.” Alex said

”That old movie?” Helen asked

”Not the movie it also stands for something else.” Howard said


End file.
